SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (Exposure Assessment Core) The Exposure Assessment Core (EAC) provides critical support to advance the M-LEEaD mission through a broad range of exposure assessment services for M-LEEaD scientists. The EAC conducts exposure analyses in pilot projects, facilitates the design, implementation, analysis and characterization of environmental exposures, and expands the use and capabilities of exposure measurements. The EAC helps to ensure that exposure assessments and analytical data generated and used by center investigators are scientifically sound, quality-assured, and reflect state-of-the-art knowledge and expertise. The EAC also furthers the translational initiatives of the center by participating in outreach and translational initiatives aimed at informing policy and the lay public. The specific aims are to: (1) provide analytical services to measure and characterize environmental exposures for research investigating exposure-disease links; (2) provide consultations, referrals and other services that support exposure assessment activities for center members; (3) coordinate and leverage exposure assessment activities related to biomonitoring; (4) provide statistical and modeling analyses for exposure data; (5) advance the performance and capability of exposure measurements; and (6) disseminate exposure assessment related information to center investigators and outreach to the public and other stakeholders. The EAC aims to use innovative methods, including the use of novel and enhanced sampling and analytical methods. Core management and activities encourage utilization of the EAC in developing pilot projects and proposals and in executing research. Using a hybrid cost model, the core provides free consultations, access to a broad menu of services, and ?one-stop? shopping approach with the goal of utilizing exposure measurements, enhancing research productivity, and promoting interdisciplinary work for M-LEEaD members and others engaged in environmental health sciences research. Access to the EAC is available to M-LEEaD members, University of Michigan scientists, and other investigators. Cost-matching and discounted fees for analytical services are available to M-LEEaD members, depending on analyte, matrix and service. EAC funds help support, as needed and feasible, methods development, statistical analyses, exposure modeling and data interpretations, i.e., these items are not charged to center members. EAC funds also help augment pilot projects, initiate and support method development and exploratory work, and promote participation with collaborating and supporting laboratories for inter-laboratory inter-comparisons for quality assurance and other purposes. Method development activities supporting exposure assessment activities of center members focus on advancing biomarker measurements, including the use of advanced LC/MS-MS approaches, enhanced chemical detection and validation using archived dried blood spots samples, and combined genome/biomarker optimization.